Return the Favor
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: One-Shot set during Waking the Dragons... Left in the Valley of Lost Souls, Yuugi meets someone he thought he'd never see again, someone who's just looking for a new victim to pass the time. Dark Crosshipping, rape, abuse. Read and Review, y'all!


**A/N: L:ASKJHFKJ:HKSJGH. I'm back. Finally. I know, this isn't a part of Lovely Little One Shots, nor is it a part of Find a Way. All of you waiting on that, feel free to hunt me down and kick me repeatedly. Okay, don't. I value my face & lungs. **

**ANYWAYS. This here, this is Crosshipping. Mariku and Yuugi. Inspired by episode 163, when Yuugi is in the Valley of Lost Souls. Why has no one used this plot yet? It's gold, yo. **

**Anyways, here I am after quite a few days. Get ready for some more dark nonsense!**

* * *

**Return the Favor**

Yuugi tried to fight the tears that fell so freely from his eyes. How could Atem ignore him, at the time it mattered most? It took him sacrificing himself to open Atem's eyes to the light once more.

He hunched over a small puddle, wiping his eyes angrily. Why should he cry? Atem hadn't tried to shove him back from the Seal. He'd let him go. Yuugi's eyes widened as a second reflection surfaced.

No, it couldn't be...

"Hello, Yuugi. Miss me?"

Yuugi cried out and leaped over the puddle, gasping wildly for air. Mariku stood where he once sat, arms crossed, face smug. Yuugi's chest rose and fell erratically as his eyes searched for a way out. Mariku looked down into the puddle, cocking his head to the side. Yuugi scrambled up a rock to left, perching on the top.

"What do you want?"

Mariku looked up from the puddle. "Why are you here?"

"I asked you first."

Both sets of eyes narrowed. Mariku took a threatening step towards the cowering boy. "So? I asked you second. If you're done stating the obvious, I'd like an answer."

Yuugi gulped. Mariku didn't have the Rod. How could he hurt him? "No."

Mariku's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "I'm sorry, what?" he murmured. Surely he hadn't hear him right. Only a fool would defy him, and Yuugi was no fool. The hikari cleared his throat and sat up straighter, his voice deepening with reassurance.

"I said no. You answer me, and I'll answer you."

Mariku stared at him, choosing to ignore the little twitch in his left eye. Suddenly, laughter burst from between his lips and he doubled over, clutching his stomach. Yuugi's eyes widened and he inched further up the rock. Mariku wiped his eyes and stood again, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Fine. After all, isn't that only fair?"

Yuugi wanted to laugh at Mariku speaking of things being fair, but he didn't. He just nodded and sat there.

"A new victim." Mariku answered at last. Yuugi's eyes widened and he tried to spring from the rock, but Mariku was faster. "Now, now. Where do you think you're off to? You still have an answer to provide."

Mariku jerked Yuugi down by his ankle and sat heavily upon his back, so the hikari couldn't run. He pulled his arms behind his back and bound them with his belt before flipping him over and straddling him once more. Yuugi screamed and thrashed about as best he could while Mariku just stared at him. Finally, he'd had enough. The sharp sound of skin striking skin reverberated around them. Yuugi stopped, shocked into silence.

"Answer me."

Yuugi cleared his throat. "I came here in place of the Pharaoh."

As expected, Mariku's face twisted and he snarled his lip. "The _Pharaoh_ still isn't dead?"

Yuugi didn't reply. "Let me up."

Mariku looked confused, as though this had been the last thing he expected Yuugi to say. "I'm not done with you."

Yuugi began to panic once more, frantically trying to free himself. Mariku sighed and gripped the pale boy's face, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. Yuugi whimpered and stopped moving as Mariku bent to lick the blood that welled up in the little crescents.

"Mmm... I've been so bored here, Yuugi."

The boy didn't like Mariku's tone. It was lazy, husky.

Lust.

Mariku ran his hands down further, wrapping them around the boy's neck and squeezing lightly. "No one here gave me satisfaction when they'd scream or cry. But you, Yuugi... You're another story... You see, I never got my chance on that blimp. But here you are again, alone and scared. Tell me, Yuugi. Do you find me attractive?"

Yuugi choked a little and squirmed before shaking his head no. Mariku sighed. "Liar."

He raked his nails down Yuugi's chest. The boy screamed and buckled. Oh, gods, it hurt! The nails burned as the were drug down his sensitive chest. Their sharp points tore through the cloth of Yuugi's shirt easily, giving Mariku the chance to lap at the blood his scratches produced. Yuugi's tears came fresh.

"Please, stop."

Mariku lifted his head. "Why the hell would I do that, Yuugi?"

That's when it hit him. Mariku was going to rape him.

Again, he screamed.

Mariku grinned in delight and ripped his shirt away completely before sinking his teeth into the boy's shoulder. His unreasonably sharp canines easily went through the soft flesh there. Yuugi's throat hurt from screaming and crying. Mariku bit at his neck and shoulders repeatedly after that, loving each and every cry he received.

Yuugi sobbed and pleaded to be freed once more, to no avail. Mariku just punched him in the ribs and kept exploring his abused skin.

"You're so pretty, Yuugi. I don't like pretty things. They break too easy." he muttered, placing his hand on Yuugi's lower leg. "See?"

He shoved down, throwing all of his weight and inhuman strength behind it. A sickening crack filled the previous silence and Yuugi's face twisted in pure agony. His scream was silent, as were his tears and sobs. He nearly blacked out from the pain. He wanted to.

But Mariku was keeping him conscious. Somehow. It didn't matter how. It only mattered that he was.

"M-Mariku.. Please. Oh, gods! Stop! Please!"

Mariku had his hand hovering over Yuugi's shoulder, a sadistic glint in his eyes. He paused at the cries. " Stop? Why should I? No one listened when I said stop, when my worthless other half was sending me to the Shadow Realm! Worse, I didn't even end up there! I ended up here, in this wasteland of nothing! Surrounded by other fools that fell to the Pharaoh! Do you know how fucking annoying the Brothers Paradox are!? I've dealt with them for two fucking years!" Mariku screamed in Yuugi's face. His eyes narrowed as his hand came down on Yuugi's shoulder. "So no, Yuugi. I. Won't. Stop."

Another crack filled the air around them, this time from Yuugi's shoulder. Again, blackness danced at the edge of his vision. He regained full consciousness just as Mariku was slipping Yuugi's pants off.

"No... Don't... Virgin." Yuugi croaked. Mariku smiled happily.

"That makes it all the better for me. I love how tight virgins are. You know, Marik was a virgin before I got ahold of him. He didn't scream as much as you, I'm afraid."

Yuugi gagged. Mariku grinned and slid his shirt over his head.

"Touch me."

He unbound Yuugi's hands and pressed them to his chest, where they remained, limp and unmoving. Mariku hissed. "Yuugi. I said touch me."

He slipped out of his pants and wrapped Yuugi's small hands around his erect cock. "Do you see what you do to me, Yuugi?" he whispered huskily in the boys ear. Yuugi's eyes widened as he took in the impressive size. That... Was going in him?

"Mariku..."

Mariku's hands guided Yuugi's from base to head, stroking and gripping. He moaned and his eyes bore into Yuugi's. The hikari shifted and removed his hands, earning a hiss.

"I didn't tell you to stop."

Yuugi closed his eyes, defeated. Mariku just shurgged and threw pale legs over his shoulder before slamming into the pliant body before him. Yuugi became reanimated at that, screams pouring forth with every thrust.

Eventually, he quieted. Body just rocking with each movement. The rocks underneath him scarred his back and jarred his broken bones. Mariku panted and moaned above him, whispering about how tight, how hot he was.

The cum burnt him worse than the fingernails did. He whimpered when Mariku pulled out of his abused entraced and lay on top of him. He didn't worry about suffocating, he didn't need to breath here. He just stared at the rocks, anger and humiliation welling up inside of him.

Why should he cry over Atem? He hadn't tried to save him from that Seal. When he heard his mou hitori no boku's voice calling out for him, he didn't answer.

When Mariku went after the Pharaoh, he didn't try to stop him.

After all, it was Atem who'd landed him here. He might as well return the favor.

* * *

**A/N: Short, but y'all will be okay. I'm working on LLOS & FAW, I promise. Um... Nothing much to say, except it's now summer break and I hope you all are having a great time in this god forsaken heat. HA. **

**Reviews keep me cool. **

**I love you all! *hugs***

**Merry part and blessed be...**

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
